


Soul

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Soul

Kamilah couldn’t believe it.

In her hands was a letter on old parchment paper, slipped in through the bottom of her door. Judging by the scent, it was a human who left it several hours ago. Whoever it was, they were unfamiliar to the vampire, but she could guess who was behind it judging by the contents of the letter:

“My darling Kamilah, it has been far too long since we last departed and I should hope to remedy that. Meet me at one in Central Park for the surprise of a lifetime. -G” 

“Gaius,” Kamilah said grimly. Somehow, her ancient enemy survived their last encounter, which meant doom for this world. If he could survive being trapped in the tree of life, perhaps nothing could stop him. Something about the way he referred to her as “darling” was particularly unsettling and brought back unpleasant memories.

***

The night air is thick with the scent of blood. For days on end, Gaius collected people from nearby and is now indulging in a grand feast. Kamilah is sick with herself but struggles to deny the exquisite taste. She is a goddess in every sense, and that power delights but also terrifies her. This supremacy is possible only because of her connection to Gaius. She worries that she’s losing her very soul. Two strong hands rest on her shoulders.

“Won’t you join me, my darling Kamilah?”

Hadn’t Gaius had enough? Even though Kamilah could feed indefinitely, there has to come a point when she stops herself. If she doesn’t, all is lost.

“Perhaps later, Gaius.”

He whips her around aggressively. The way Gaius looks at Kamilah scares her to her core.

“I am your king, and you will address me as such!”

Kamilah nods. “Yes, my king.” She does her best to hide her quivering bottom lip. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to join you at a later time.”

“Very well. But after the feast, I expect you to satisfy my ‘other appetites.’”

It wasn’t a request and they both know it. Kamilah sighs knowing this is the price for immortality.

***

Tears formed in Kamilah’s eyes. It was a memory like many others that occupy her mind, making sure she remembers her sordid past. Could her soul ever be reclaimed?

That’s when she looked at her framed photo of Amy. Such a beautiful woman inside and out; as pure an angel as have ever graced this undeserving world. When Kamilah thought herself unworthy of love, Amy gave it to her without hesitation. It was the gift of Amy’s love that made the vampire believe in herself after millennia of doubt and it would be for Amy that Kamilah would press on. 

No longer would Kamilah let Gaius get the better of her. Kamilah was ready to fight, and even die making her claim on her own life free from the monster who had plagued her for so long. Gaius was powerful, but even he was no match for the burning passion of Kamilah’s soul consumed with love. One way or another, her fears would end that night.

After searching, in vain, for Adrian, Priya, and anyone else who could help Kamilah take her stand, she realized that she was going to stand up to Gaius alone. It didn’t matter because she was never truly alone anymore. Everywhere she went, Amy was there in her heart. The chance at redemption thanks to Amy’s love left a mark that was imperceptible to all by Kamilah herself. And that would be enough.

Upon entering the park, Kamilah found herself unable to detect Gaius, but Amy, Adrian, and the others wafted in her nose. The vampire swore she would make Gaius beg her to kill him if he so much as laid a finger on the woman she loved.

With rapid speed, Kamilah followed the scent until she came across Strawberry Fields to see Amy standing there, unharmed and seemingly alone. The vampire was unsure of what was happening, but she needed to get Amy back to safety before…

“SURPRISE!!!”

Surrounding Kamilah were Adrian, Priya, Lily, and Jax. Still no sign of Gaius, which only added to her confusion. 

“I… I… what? What’s going on here? And where is Gaius?”

Everyone looked at each other, perplexed. 

“Uh, sweetie,” Amy said wrapping her arms around Kamilah, “Gaius is gone, remember?”

Kamilah shook her head. “He’s back! I know this because I received a letter from him.” The vampire held out the paper prompting a good-natured laugh from Amy.

“This is from me, Kamilah. We all knew tonight is your birthday.”

“Nonsense. You don’t have access to ancient parchment like this. Not to mention the letter references how long it’s been and you and I saw each other a few hours ago. It’s even signed ‘G.’”

Amy took the letter from Kamilah’s hands and her face turned red. “Oh man, I knew my penmanship was bad, but I can’t believe my lower case ‘a’ ended up looking like an upper case ‘G.’ As for the paper, I asked Adrian for some and he gave it to me. Even had one of his employees deliver it since I was busy at work. And as for it being too long without you…” Amy softly pressed her lips to Kamilahs, “a few hours without you is much too long. Don’t you think?”

It was all too much. Kamilah couldn’t help but laugh at what transpired that evening going from believing her greatest enemy had returned to finding out it was all meant to be a surprise party for her benefit. “Yes, Amy, I agree,” she returned the kiss, “I missed you terribly during our absence from each other. Now more than ever, I know that I love you with all my body… and my soul.”

Gently, Amy took Kamilah’s hand. “Well, I’m happy to hear you say that. I love you too, Kamilah, with everything I have. And as for that surprise…” Slowly, Amy guided Kamilah’s hand to her stomach.

“Amy? Does this mean what I think it does?”

Tears welled in Amy’s eyes as she nodded. “Looks like the donor took and now we’re going to be moms.”

At that moment, Kamilah cried happily with Amy. She was the happiest she’d ever been. Free from Gaius, surrounded by caring friends, and deeply in love with the most wonderful woman in the world who would soon give birth to their child. After centuries of searching, Kamilah realized that her soul was intact and now belonged to her new family.


End file.
